Hazel
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Batman: Assault on Arkham Spoilers. Why out of the entire squad, did Waller send Killer Frost to kill the Riddler? Because she had something Frost wanted. One-Shot COMPLETE


**I Do Not Own DC Comics (including but not limited to Suicide Squad, and Killer Frost)**

**This one is yet another potential prologue. I'm not even going to give the story as, well, the reason this is separate from the other I'm working on, is it kinda spoils the surprise. That said, there is no guarantee I'll be posting it, so until I do (if I do), you wouldn't know this is the prologue for it until it gets to the point of the spoiler, especially since I have a rather decent collection of DC/DC Crossover stories I'm working on.**

**Now, before I let you go to read the story, I just want to say I've had this idea ever since I saw Batman: Assault on Arkham. For those of you who haven't seen it, it's an animated Suicide Squad movie. The Squad is made up of villains, blackmailed, bribed, and coerced into working for Amanda Waller and the US Government. Louise Lincoln, Killer Frost, is a member of the Squad. And while I've seen other versions of the character, namely in the animated Justice League and the Injustice: Gods Among Us game, I absolutely LOVE the Assault on Arkham version of her (I also love this version of King Shark, but that's irrelevant at this point). Anyway, if you haven't seen it, this contains spoilers for the movie.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Louise Lincoln, Killer Frost stood alone, at a window overlooking Gotham. She had just finished listening to a secret objective from Waller that the obese woman wanted kept from the rest of the team. While everyone else was thinking they needed to get a computer drive hidden in the Riddler's cane, Waller had just explained it as a ruse to get HER in to kill the man.

Not that it really mattered, but the white haired ice manipulator was curious as to why it was her being asked, especially since Deadshot had already become the de facto leader of their little group of misfits.

"So why ask me?" Louise asked, after Waller had explained what she wanted done.

She could almost hear the other woman smirk when she answered. "Because, Nigma may have ways to convince the others to spare him, but I have something better, at least for you."

Louise narrowed her eyes as she looked out over the city. What could Waller possibly have that would convince her to kill the Riddler, regardless of what he could offer? "What?"

"I know where your daughter is."

Louise's eyes widened in shock. "Hazel? You know where Hazel is?" she asked, her voice clearly conveying how stunned she was.

"Yes."

The super criminal gulped. She hadn't seen her daughter since giving birth to her, holding her only that one time. She didn't even have a picture of her little girl, just memories.

The product of a drunk one-night stand, with a man Louise still didn't know the name of (though she know had her suspicions, especially considering how familiar King Shark seemed), Louise had been excited to become a mother, especially as she had thought that, thanks to her unique body chemistry, she could never get pregnant. She'd even gone to a hospital for check-ups and to give birth.

That had been her mistake.

Wanting to make sure her child was healthy, Louise had gone to a small town hospital, as she had been laying low. What she didn't know was that, while she may not be as well-known as villains such as Joker or Poison Ivy, she had been recognized by one of the nurses.

The authorities had been called, and they kept surveillance of her until she gave birth. After birthing her baby girl, she had been exhausted from thirteen hours of labor. After feeding her once, she had allowed the nurse to take her child, presumably to the bassinet in the room, and fallen asleep.

She'd awoken in prison. Luckily for her, it wasn't a prison designed to hold her, and she'd quickly escaped. She then returned to the hospital to find her daughter, only to find that she was too late.

They'd put up HER child for adoption, with the authority of a court order that had stated she was an unfit parent.

Louise had looked, for years, for a single sign of her child. She'd broken into various record offices, yet she could never find anything.

She'd given up hope of seeing her daughter again.

"Where?" Louise asked.

Waller chuckled. "That's not how this works Lincoln. First, you kill Nigma, then I'll tell you where to find young Hazel Louise."

The woman's blue eyes hardened. "If you're lying…"

"Careful Louise, I wouldn't want to feel threatened now. Otherwise things might just become…explosive."

Louise growled lightly in her throat. "Fine," she agreed. "I'll kill Nigma."

"That's all I wanted to hear."

Hearing the other woman disconnect, Louise pulled the communicator out of her ear. Resting her hands on the window, she allowed a single tear to fall down her face as she thought about her daughter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"…I know how to defuse them," Nigma said smugly, despite her hand around his throat, and the chill that accompanied it.

"Wait, what?" Louise asked, astonished.

"I know how to defuse the nano-bomb in your neck," he repeated.

The woman grit her teeth. At this moment, the only thing she wanted more than the bomb in her neck gone was her daughter. But there was no guarantee Waller would uphold her end of the bargain. But the chance…

But if she could get the bomb defused, what was stopping her from breaking into Waller's office and taking the information she wanted?

Letting Nigma's throat go, she asked, "What do you need?"

With a grin, Nigma said, "Take me to the medical center?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Louise stealthily dropped to the floor, wincing slightly as she landed.

It had been almost three months since the ill-fated assault on Arkham. She'd been injured rather severely in the escape attempt once Joker had released all the prisoners. Luckily, her powers kept the worst of the explosion from harming her, but still, she'd been in an exploding cop car, and was lucky to survive the shrapnel and impact, even if the heat hadn't bothered her. In fact, she was sure that that the only reason she'd survived was the fact she'd, at the last moment, encased her whole body in a rather thick sheet of ice.

But it had taken her three months to recover and then break out of the Asylum on her own.

Now, here she was in Waller's office. And she had to say, it was not easy breaking in. After Deadshot had tried to kill her, only failing due to the highly-impact bullet proof glass, the bitch had upped security.

And Louise could admit to herself that stealth really wasn't her usual modus operandi.

It took her half an hour of rifling through Waller's files (she was smart enough not to put too much on a computer where it could be hacked) until she found what she was looking for.

Pulling the file, she opened it, and was immediately presented with a picture of her daughter. She was older of course, but Louise could see herself in the girl. Reading through the file quickly, Louise confirmed what she already knew from the picture, in the fact it was her daughter. She also found that, according to DNA testing, she was King Shark's as well, no wonder the deceased man had seemed so familiar.

But most importantly, it told her were her daughter was.

Pulling out a small digital camera, Louise photographed the address, as well as the picture, before placing the file back.

The last thing she wanted Waller to know was that she was going after her daughter.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile) and the Stories I have for Adoption under the Title: ****_Please Adopt Me!_**


End file.
